The Silent Lover
by FlameLightning19
Summary: Despite being mute Aki still has her ways to show Konan all the love she has. Modern AU.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, or any of its characters. The Naruto franchise belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to write a story that didn't fill full of angst. Just know that Aki and Konan are twenty-five years old. Aki is able to type fast and have conversations with people, despite being mute, like Celty does in Durarara. Now I'll quickly explain the italics real quick since there's different forms.**

"_This is for when Aki shows the phone to someone to read what she wanted to say so it's just like Aki is talking."_

'_This means a character's thoughts, but this is only for this one shot.'_

_Character's Name: And finally, this means Aki has sent a text or a message to someone's phone for the character to read._

**Okay with that out of the way please enjoy the story and let me know what you thought of it. Oh also I've never been good at describing OCs so keep that in mind.**

* * *

Konan was currently sitting in a small café as she waited for her girlfriend, Aki, to meet her there. The blue haired woman had only ordered some water since she didn't want to order any other drink just yet. As she was waiting Konan's mind drifted to the light skin, black haired woman. _'I wish I knew what Aki sounded like. For as long as I have known her she's never been able to talk. I know that she was in an accident, but she's never gone into detail about it. I never want to make her uncomfortable when it comes to that accident since she doesn't like to talk about it. I know that she will tell me when she is ready; I just wish there was a way to fix her vocal cords.'_ Just then Konan felt a hand on her shoulder, looking to her right Konan saw the black haired woman that she had been waiting for, "Aki, when did you get here?"

Aki, who was slightly taller and more muscular than Konan, sat down in front of Konan as she grabbed her phone and quickly typed a message, _"I haven't been here long, but when I got here I noticed that you where lost in thought. What were you thinking about?"_

"What you would sound like since I've never heard your voice before."

The black haired woman averted her blue eyes as she held up her phone after she was done typing her reply, _"You know I don't like to talk about my accident."_

Konan placed her hand on Aki's free hand, "I know and I don't want to change anything about you. My mind just drifted to you that's all."

After typing her reply Aki looked back at the blue haired woman and smiled as she held up her phone, _"It's okay, I've wondered that too sometimes."_

The blue haired woman looked at her girlfriend slightly confused, "Wondered what?"

"_What I sound like as an adult."_

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks about that."

Just then two drinks were placed in front of the two women, "Here are the drinks you've ordered, Aki."

Looking towards the voice Aki saw the waitress and nodded before she focused back on Konan as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Noticing the look on her lover's face Aki silently laughed as she held up her phone once her message was typed, _"Go on, ask you question, Love."_

"How often do you come here?"

Placing her drink down Aki typed on her phone before showing it to Konan, _"Pretty much every day during the winter to get hot chocolate. So they know my order, although I have told them to remember your order as well for days like this."_

Konan smiled, "You never cease to amaze me."

"_How so?"_

"You always find ways to show me how much you love me."

Aki smiled as she held up her phone once again, _"I will always show you how I feel." _She then typed on her phone once again before showing the screen to Konan, _"I also know sign language so I go to places that have at least one employee who knows at least some sign language."_

Taking another drink from her coffee Konan noticed the time and sighed, "My break's almost over so I need to head back to work." Konan then noticed the sad look on Aki's face, "Sorry, Aki, but you know how Nagato is whenever I'm late."

The black haired woman typed her reply before showing Konan the screen, _"I know, but it never seems like your breaks are ever that long."_

Standing up Konan walked over to her lover, "I know, that's why I always come here for my breaks." She then kissed Aki, "I'll see you when I get home."

Holding up her phone Aki let Konan read the screen, _"Okay, I'll see you at home. I love you, Konan."_

Konan smiled, "I love you too, Aki." The blue haired woman than left the café.

Aki watched Konan leave as she looked down at her phone again. Her sigh was inaudible as she looked at her home screen which was a picture of the two women, _'Konan, I wish we could spend more time together. It's not fair that you have to work two jobs to pay for everything while I don't work at all!'_

Just then the black haired woman felt a hand on her shoulder, "You okay, Aki?"

Looking up Aki saw the waitress from before. After typing on her phone Aki held it up to the waitress, _"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate the fact that Konan works so hard while I do absolutely nothing! It's not fair, Tsubaki!"_

"You know why you can't have a job."

"_I know that!"_ The black haired woman clenched her fist as she typed with her other hand, _"I just want to help out with the bills. That way Konan doesn't have to work as many hours and the two of us can spend more time together."_

Tsubaki looked at Aki, "Don't you know sign language?"

Nodding Aki typed on her phone, _"How come?"_

"Well, we get a good amount of deaf people to come in here and I'm the only one who knows a small amount of sign language. I only know sign language because you taught me some." Tsubaki explained.

"_Are you offering me a job?"_

"Yes, you're the only one I know who is fluent in sign language, but also have the benefit of being able to hear as well."

Aki took a moment to type out her reply, but once she had what she wanted typed out she showed the phone to Tsubaki, _"I'll have to talk it over with Konan before I make any decisions."_

Tsubaki smiled, "That's understandable, let me know tomorrow."

Standing up Aki typed on her phone before showing Tsubaki the screen, _"Yeah, I'll let you know what we decide tomorrow."_ She then put her phone in her pocket as she grabbed her drink.

"Alright, talk to you later, Aki."

The black haired woman looked at Tsubaki as she waved before she walked out the door, _'I hope Konan let's me try this job. I want to spend more time with her, plus I don't like the fact I have to rely on her to buy things I want.'_ Aki then walked to the apartment she shared with Konan.

*Twelve Hours Later*

Aki was currently sitting on the couch playing a video game as she waited for Konan to come home. After she finished the battle she was in Aki picked her phone up again as she looked at the time, '_11:00pm? This is not like Konan, she's never late.'_ Panic was noticeable in her blue eyes as Aki brought up her messages and began to type. Once she was finished typing the message she sent it.

_Aki: Konan, where are you?_

After a few minutes when a reply did not come through the black haired woman started to panic even more since she knew how long it took Konan to reply. Opening up Konan's name in her contacts, Aki dialed Konan's number and waited for the blue haired woman to answer, _'Please pick up, Konan.'_

"Aki, are you okay?" Konan answered with worry evident in her voice.

The moment the black haired woman heard her lover's voice relief filled her being. She then put the phone on table, tapped the speaker option, and knocked on the coffee table once. _'Good thing we've created a few codes.'_

"That's good. What's wrong then? You never call me."

Looking at the phone Aki ran her hand through her hair. _'Konan, you know that I can't answer you.'_ She then knocked on the table four times which was their code for text messages.

"Hold on let me check." There was a moment's pause before Konan spoke again. "Damn it. Sorry, Aki. I did text you; I just forgot to hit send. Nagato had me stay over to work on our next big product."

Grabbing her phone Aki opened up a messaging app and quickly typed her reply.

_Aki: It's past eleven!_

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm about to leave the office though." Konan replied.

The black haired woman quickly typed her message and her typing could be heard by Konan.

_Aki: I was worried that something had happened to you._

"You're right, I should have checked to make sure the message went though. Can you ever forgive me?"

The blue eyed woman smiled as she typed her message, _'You already know the answer, Konan.'_

_Aki: Of course I forgive you, Konan. I'll start making dinner._

"I thought you would be playing a game right now." Konan smiled despite knowing that Aki would not be able to see it.

Her silent laugh couldn't be heard by Konan, _'You know me too well, Konan.'_ Aki then sent her reply.

_Aki: It's fine, I'm not that far from a save point._

"Alright, do you want me to stay on the phone as I drive home?"

Typing her reply the black haired woman smiled, _'I would love that, but I wouldn't be able to reply to you like I would want to.'_

_Aki: You don't have to, I'm fine now that I know you're safe._

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home. I love you." Konan replied.

Sitting her phone down on the coffee table Aki knocked on it three times as she smiled yet again. She knew that Konan would know what that meant, _'I love you too, Konan.'_

"Bye, Aki, I'll be home in twenty minutes."

Grabbing her controller Aki knocked on the table once as acknowledgment. That's when she heard the call end, _'At least she's okay.'_ She then went back to the save point to save her game. Once her game was saved Aki turned her gaming system off, grabbed her phone, and walked over to the kitchen to start dinner.

Twenty minutes later the door opened, "Aki, I'm home." Konan closed the door and locked it.

Looking over at the door Aki smiled, she had already set the table. She then walked over to the door and hugged Konan, _'Konan...'_

Smiling Konan hugged Aki in return, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

The two women walked over to the table and sat down. Aki grabbed her phone from her pocket, opened up the memo pad, and typed her reply before showing the screen to Konan, _"It's fine, Konan. Just be sure you tell me next time."_

"Don't worry. I will, Love." The blue haired woman then started to eat.

Aki was eating as well when she then remembered what happened earlier today. She grabbed her phone as she typed the sentence out before showing the phone to Konan once again, _"Konan, something happened after you left the café."_

Konan looked at her lover very confused, "What happened?"

Turning her phone back to her face Aki typed her next message before showing it to Konan, _"Tsubaki offered me a job at the café."_

"How would that work?" Konan inquired.

Aki typed the next message, _"I'll be taking the order for the deaf people who come into the café."_

"I don't mind if you take the job, but could you at least explain why you feel like you need to get a job all of a sudden?"

The black haired woman looked down as she typed her reply, but once her reply was finished she didn't show her phone to Konan, _'Should I really tell her the truth?'_

Placing her hand on Aki's cheek the blue haired woman looked at her lover, "Aki, whatever your reason is I promise I won't get mad."

Looking up at the blue haired woman timidly, Aki showed Konan her phone, _"I want to spend more time with you. If you're working two jobs we can't spend time together that often. That's why I want this job. I don't want you to be the only one to earn money to pay the rent and buy the games and stuff I want. I don't want to borrow money anymore to buy gifts for you either."_

Konan stood up and walked over to Aki before sitting on her lap, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Using one hand to support Konan the black haired woman used her free hand to type her reply before showing the screen to Konan, _"I don't know."_

Wrapping her arms around Aki's neck the blue haired woman kissed her lover, "Go ahead and take the job. I like the idea of spending more time with you."

Aki kissed Konan in return as she smiled during the kiss. She knew that she didn't have to type a reply to let Konan know how much this meant to her. The black haired woman decided to let her actions do the talking. Standing up Aki lifted Konan up as well after she placed her phone in her pocket. Smiling Aki walked to their room not caring about the dishes on the table.

Konan smiled, "Good thing I only have to work one job tomorrow, although it's for the job I plan to quit. Since my job at Nagato's company pays more, I'll be keeping that one."

Laying the blue haired woman on the bed Aki smiled as she grabbed her phone and typed a message, _"That's good. I won't feel bad for keeping you up a while longer tonight."_

Looking into Aki's eyes Konan could see the lust within her lover's eyes, "I have a feeling I won't be getting any sleep tonight."

Aki shock her head before she kissed Konan and allowed her lust to take over, _'Neither one of us will be getting any sleep.'_


End file.
